Festiveness
by JonesIantoJones
Summary: Christmas Eve arrives in the Hub, and Jack has an idea. Please Review - and MERRY CHRISTMAS x No longer complete... now in-progress.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: We've been wearing festive headgear at work for the last couple of weeks – it went from miniature Elf hats to Santa hats this week in order to keep warm. The image in my head of Ianto dressed as he is in this story has been with me all day.**

**May I take this opportunity to wish all my brilliant readers and reviewers a fantastic Christmas. There will be a New Year story from me next week.**

**Please review x**

Gwen walked through the cog door of the Hub and placed her bag on the floor beneath her desk. She took off her coat, shaking the last remnants of the snow that had been falling since the previous evening off her jacket before hanging it on the nearby coat stand. As she returned to her desk she spotted a pair of silver sparkly angel wings and a white hair band with a silver halo attached placed in front of her monitor. She grinned as she placed the halo on her head and laced her arms through the straps of the wings, fixing them in the centre of her back and adjusting the angle of her halo to a slight jaunt. Settling down at her desk she looked up when she heard Jack's office door open and the immortal man walked out wearing a beaming grin and a Santa hat.

"Morning Jack." She called. "Nice hat."

Jack smirked as he leant over the railings that ran around the gantry and looked down at her.

"Morning Gwen." He replied. "Cute wings."

"Is this your doing… or Ianto?" She asked.

"Oh this is my doing. Its Christmas Eve – I thought we could all do with a little festiveness." He replied.

"Where's Ianto?" Gwen asked eager to see his costume.

"Hiding in the archives." Jack said with a smirk.

"What did you make him wear?" She asked stifling the grin that was threatening her lips.

"You know how he has a bit of a cold… and his nose is slightly rosier than usual?" Jack began as footsteps could be heard ascending the steps from the archives.

"Good morning Gwen – I'll get you a coffee. You are still on water." Ianto smiled politely at Gwen before snapping at Jack as he made his way over to the kitchen.

"Morning Ianto." Gwen replied, biting her lip to avoid laughing.

"Waters fine for me. Thanks Rudolph." Jack replied before darting back into his office before Ianto could throw anything at him, the antlers on his head wobbling slightly.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I wanted to write some Jack and Ianto goodness to compensate for the deluge of Ianto and Owen I have been writing recently. I was going to continue my New Year story "Dry Despite The Rain" but my dislike of New Year put me off, and I thought my Christmas offering had more room for expansion. So here follows some Janto goodness. I don't know how long this will be, or if it will develop into anything more than fluff and nonsense, but I am sure you won't complain either way. My muse has been affected by my recent bout of flu, so if anyone has any requests based on any of my stories or any specific pairings please send me a private message. I know I had an idea based on one of the Torchwood novels, but I can't remember any more! Anyway, please keep reviewing x**

"Will there be anything else sir, or can the madness end?" Ianto asked as he walked into Jack's office later that evening, Gwen having left already to begin her celebrations with Rhys.

Jack smiled up at Ianto from his seat at his desk. "And which madness are you referring to?" He asked innocently as he leant back in his chair.

Ianto's eye looked up and glanced in the direction of the antlers that were still prominent on the top of his head.

"Oh those?" Jack said with the flash of a smirk on his lips. "I think they suit you." He replied.

Ianto sighed. "Do you need anything else or not? I'd quite like to go home and get some sleep before this cold turns into full blown flu and wipes out what little Christmas I have." He said impatiently.

Jack's playful smirk was replaced with a more concerned smile. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

Ianto pushed the antlers from his head and tossed them onto the desk as he settled into the chair opposite Jack. "I've felt better. I just need some sleep." He yawned on cue.

"Do you want a ride home? I don't think you'll make it on foot." Jack offered.

Ianto nodded. "Thanks." He replied as he struggled to his feet and Jack rose too, making his way to the stand in the corner and pulling on his greatcoat. Placing one hand gently in the small of Ianto's back he guided the younger man down the steps to the main Hub and waited by the invisible lift as the Welshman pulled on his own winter coat before joining him.

"Are you off to your sisters tomorrow?" Jack asked as they boarded the lift and it glided slowly upwards.

Ianto shook his head. "Her and Johnny are taking the children to see his family." He explained. "They have this rota thing going on, and it's their turn to see Mica and David. I get them next year." He said as he stepped off the paving stone and onto the cold and deserted Plass. Jack nodded in understanding as they strolled towards the car park where they left the SUV. "What about you?" Ianto asked.

"Oh I'll be watching the rift probably. Keeping my eyes on London – that's where all the action happens at this time of year. Seems that Christmas Day is one of the few public holidays that Torchwood Cardiff actually get to partake in." Jack replied as they climbed into the vehicle. Ianto nestled down into the seat as Jack started the engine and pulled out of the space and onto the street. He turned the heaters on as he drove, and soon the warmth of the vehicle combined with hum of the engine and the scent of Jack had lulled Ianto into a doze. Jack smiled as he glanced across at the half unconscious form in the seat beside him. The journey to Ianto's apartment was short and he wasn't looking forward to waking the younger man upon their arrival, but sleeping in his own bed would be a lot better for him than dozing in the SUV. Jack pulled into the car park behind Ianto's building and turned off the engine, the hum replaced by the soft breathing of the Welshman. Jack slipped out of the vehicle and rounded it before reluctantly opening the passenger side door, the cold blast hitting Ianto immediately and waking him abruptly.

"Sorry." Jack apologised as Ianto undid his seat belt and climbed out.

"Thanks for the ride." Ianto said.

"Anytime." Jack replied. "Will you be okay?" He asked.

Ianto nodded. "It's just a cold. I'll take some medicine and tuck myself up in bed. Be right as rain tomorrow." He said with a small smile.

Jack nodded. "Okay. Well, take care. Merry Christmas." He said planting a hasty kiss on Ianto's cheek before moving back around the SUV and going to open the driver's door.

"Jack?" Ianto called.

Jack's head shot up and he looked across the bonnet at Ianto. "Yeah?" He asked.

"You only have to ask." Ianto said simply. Jack looked questioningly at him. "In fact, you don't even have to ask. You just have to stay." He continued.

Jack smiled fondly. "I don't want to intrude." He pointed out as he walked slowly back around to Ianto.

"On what? My plans to sleep through tomorrow because I don't actually have anything better to do on Christmas day?" Ianto asked.

"Really?" Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. "I have barely any food in. There are no decorations up apart from the odd card. And I am probably going to be ill for the duration. But you are more than welcome to join me. In fact, I was kind of hoping you'd want to join me." He admitted.

Jack smiled. "I don't want to spend Christmas anywhere else." He confessed. "I just didn't know how to ask. I hoped that you'd passed out in the SUV then I was going to have to carry you upstairs." He said.  
Ianto smirked. "Fireman style?" He asked.

Jack laughed lightly. "I was thinking something a little more graceful than that." He said.

"If you can carry me gracefully upstairs, you can stay." Ianto challenged.

"Done." Jack said as he stuffed the SUV keys into his greatcoat pocket and deftly swept Ianto up into his arms and set off towards the door to the apartment block.

"How are you planning on getting me through the door?" Ianto asked from his lofty position, neither man able to access the keys.

"Easy." Jack said as he pressed the intercom button that was most reachable to him.

"Hello?" Crackled the elderly voice of a woman Ianto believed to live on the second floor.

"Good Evening. My name is Jack Harkness and I am Ianto Jones' boss. He's a little inebriated right now – too many drinks at the office party – and he's lost his keys. Would you be a darling and let me in so I can put him to bed?" Jack asked politely.

"Of course young man." The woman said and Ianto rolled his eyes as he heard the familiar buzz of the front door being opened.

"Thank you so much – Merry Christmas." Jack called before pushing the door open and walking inside the building.

"Inebriated?" Ianto echoed as Jack pushed the button for the lift.

"Do you want your neighbours to see me carrying you in like this?" Jack asked as the doors opened and he stepped inside, pressing the button for Ianto's floor and rearranging him in his arms slightly.

"Point taken." Ianto conceded as the doors closed and the lift began its ascent to the relevant floor. Soon enough the doors opened once again and Jack carefully carried Ianto out, making sure to avoid hitting his head as he went, before continuing on along the hallway and stopping outside a door.

"And voila!" Jack exclaimed smugly as he deposited Ianto safely outside his apartment door. Ianto smiled as he fished in his pockets for his door key before swaying slightly, clamping his hand on the doorframe for support as he pushed his key into the lock.

"Woah – you okay?" Jack asked as he placed steadying hands on Ianto's shoulders.

Ianto nodded cautiously as he unlocked the door and pushed it open before staggering inside. "I just need to sit down." He murmured as he made his way into his lounge and dropped himself down onto his sofa. Tugging his tie loose he placed his head on the arm of the sofa and swung his legs up along its length. "I'm exhausted." He said softly as he closed his eyes.

Jack crossed the room, tossing his removed greatcoat onto the back of another chair before crouching on the floor before Ianto and placing a hand on his forehead. "You're quite hot." He said.

"Not so bad yourself." Ianto bantered weakly.

Jack smiled. "Where's you're medicine cabinet?" He asked as he stood back up.

"There's some flu stuff in the cabinet in the bathroom." Ianto replied with his eyes still closed.

Jack nodded unseen before walking out the lounge and down the short corridor to the bathroom. Pulling the light on he opened the cabinet and found the necessary pills, popping two out of the foil strip. Closing the cabinet he left the bathroom after turning off the light and made his way to the kitchen where he found a carton of orange juice in the fridge and poured Ianto a small glass before returning to the lounge.

"Can you sit up?" He asked as he crossed the room.

Ianto groaned reluctantly as he shuffled on the sofa into an upright position and opened his eyes. Jack handed him the glass and the two pills that Ianto took, downing the remnants of the juice and placing the empty glass on the table beside the sofa.

"Can I get you anything else? Drink? Food? Do you want a jumper or something? Blanket?" Jack offered.

Ianto shook his head gently.  
"Do you want to go to bed?" Jack asked.

"More than you know. But I think you'd kill me." Ianto replied with the hint of a smirk on his lips.

Jack grinned. "What a way to go. Believe me." He replied before turning serious. "You look like you could sleep for days. When did you last get any rest?" He asked.

"I got a couple of hours last night." Ianto said. "I haven't been getting enough recently." He admitted.

"Come on," Jack began holding out a hand which Ianto duly took and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. "Let me tuck you in." He said as he guided the weakened Welshman towards his bedroom. Ianto slumped easily onto the bed and kicked off his shoes before lying back on top of the covers.

"Up." Jack said softly and Ianto got reluctantly to his feet again and was helped out of his clothes. Jack opened a nearby drawer and tossed a clean tshirt at him which he pulled over his head before sliding into the bed and nestling under the covers. Jack walked over to the bed and tucked the sheets in tightly around Ianto, whose eyes had slunk shut.

"I'll be here when you wake up." He murmured before planting a gentle kiss on Ianto's slightly sweat-coated forehead and retreating from the room, pulling the door closed as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Glad to see you're all happy about me continuing this. I have a few ideas forming in my mind – a few AU's/alternate endings to scenes/series – that I will be working on soon. Again contemplated a second chapter to "Dry Despite The Rain" but I can't do it without killing Ianto again, and I swore I would never do that, so it will remain a one-shot.**

**Did you all enjoy Doctor Who? I cried like a baby, and was a little disappointed with the story line for DT's farewell. Fantastic acting as always, and David and Bernard made a hysterical double act, but the plot was dreadful. An hour and a half to bring back Gallifrey, and three minutes to send it packing again? Did we panic writers? Like a lot of you on here I was not happy with the Doctor "helping/saving" Jack by giving him Alonso, and I hope he wont be a new cast member for Torchwood Season Four. I think we need a new cast who are in no way similar to the old one – do something unpredictable RTD, not one of the many theories that are currently doing the rounds on the internet. **

**Anyway, enough ranting from me – I got a little carried away there, sorry. Let the Janto fluff continue, and please keep reviewing. If you want to rant about Doctor Who with me, send me a private message :) x **

After checking the state of Ianto's kitchen cupboards and fridge and finding he indeed had no food in that wasn't bordering on toxic Jack made a quick check on the sleeping Welshman before leaving the apartment. The pills he had given to Ianto contained a small amount of sedative, so Jack knew he'd be out for the count for a good few hours yet. Slipping back into the SUV he drove out of the car park and headed back to the Hub. Hurrying inside he made sure that Janet and Myfanwy had sufficient water and food to get them through till Boxing Day. He transferred the rift alert signal to his wrist-strap before heading into his office and taking a small red parcel from his desk drawer and slipping it into his greatcoat pocket. Jogging back out of the Hub and climbing back into the SUV he made his way to a nearby petrol station that he knew would be open, even at this late hour. Wandering inside he smiled at the bored looking man behind the counter before gathering up a few essentials, paying and making his way back to Ianto's apartment. Pulling up in the car park once more he used Ianto's keys to gain access to the building despite the temptation to harass the Welshman's neighbours again. He was soon tiptoeing back into the neat apartment where he toed off his boots and left them by the door with his greatcoat hanging on the hooks in the hall. Retrieving the red parcel from his pocket he wandered into the lounge and deposited it on the coffee table before taking his shopping into the kitchen and offloading the goods into cupboards and the fridge, removing anything that looked out of date. Once he'd finished he made his way quietly towards Ianto's bedroom, checking his watch and seeing that it had been a little over two hours since the Welshman had succumbed to sleep. Pushing the door tentatively open Jack smiled when he saw the young man curled slightly in the bed with the sheets captured beneath his chin. He was still sound asleep as Jack crossed the room slowly before crouching on the floor beside the bed and resting his hand cautiously on Ianto's forehead. The Welshman shifted slightly in his sleep at Jack's touch so he removed his hand swiftly relieved to find that Ianto's temperature had returned to something approaching normal. Pushing himself to his feet he turned to leave the room but stopped at the muffled sound of Ianto's voice.

"Jack?" He said softly, his voice thick with sleep and slurred.

"I didn't mean to wake you." Jack replied quietly as he turned back to face Ianto, whose eyes were barely open.

Ianto smiled a little. "You shouldn't molest me in my sleep then." He countered as his eyes opened wider.

Jack laughed lightly. "You've cooled down a bit. How are you feeling?" He asked as he returned to the bed and dropped down onto its edge.

"Better." Ianto yawned gently. "What time is it?" He asked rubbing his eyes with the palm of one hand.

"Just gone midnight. Merry Christmas." Jack replied.

Ianto smiled. "Merry Christmas Jack." He said.

Jack bobbed his head down and planted a soft kiss on Ianto's forehead before speaking again. "I nipped back to the Hub whilst you were asleep and fed the pets. And I popped to an all night garage and got some food in. You kitchen was rather bleak Ianto." He commented.

"I don't get to Tesco's often." Ianto replied.

"You still need to eat." Jack admonished.

Ianto nodded. "I know." He replied.

"Do you want something to eat now? Or a drink? Or do you want to get some more sleep?" Jack asked as he absentmindedly ran his hand through Ianto's short hair.

Ianto yawned in response.

Jack smiled. "I'll leave you to it." He said rising to his feet again and making his way to the bedroom door.

"Jack?" Ianto said softly as he nestled down into the bed sheets again.

"Yeah?" Jack asked turning back to him again.

"Thanks." Ianto said simply.

Jack smiled. "No problem. Sleep tight." He said before walking out, the sound of Ianto's snores reaching his ears before he'd even closed the door. Returning to the lounge Jack settled on the sofa and picked up the TV remote control, flicking it on and turning to one of the twenty four hour news channels he was relieved to see that London appeared to be having a year off from its annual chaos. Muting the news Jack settled down onto the sofa, lying precariously along its length, keeping his eyes on the screen in case of a change he soon drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thanks for all the reviews – I am not wholly surprised that you're enjoying all the fluff. Domesticity follows, and then a slight shift in mood. **

**Thank you also to everyone who sent me ranting messages regarding Doctor Who – did anyone actually enjoy the episode? I'm beginning to think the demise of Torchwood will be joined by the demise of Doctor Who. Such a waste.**

**Please keep reading, reviewing and, if you feel the need, ranting x**

Ianto smiled gently as he shuffled into the lounge, the thick duvet from his bed wrapped around him like a cocoon. Jack was led on his back on the sofa, arms and legs spilling over the edges of the makeshift bed that was too small for his body. A soft snoring noise was drifting from his lips and he twitched lightly as he slept. Ianto shuffled further into the room, pulling the duvet around him tightly as it threatened to slip from his hold. As he approached the sofa he spotted the red parcel on the coffee table and his smile widened at the tag which was hanging from it bearing his name in Jack's familiar script.

"Jack?" Ianto said, his voice sounding much healthier and clearer than it had earlier.

"Two more minutes." Jack mumbled as he rolled over on to his side obviously assuming he was in his bunk back at the Hub. He woke with a start as he slipped rather ungracefully from the sofa and landed face down on the floor of the lounge.

Ianto sniggered as Jack pushed himself up off the floor, shaking his head slightly before looking over his shoulder at the Welshman from his position on all fours. "You're up." He commented as he hauled himself up onto his feet.

Ianto nodded. "It's just gone seven. I didn't expect you to sleep out here – you could have joined me." He said.

Jack smiled fondly. "I didn't want to disturb you, and to be honest I wasn't expecting to doze off. I was trying to keep track of the news, but from the looks of things London is having a quiet one." He commented as he picked the remote up from the coffee table and turned off the TV before laying the remote back down. "How are you feeling?" He asked looking at the duvet enrobed Ianto.

"Better thanks. Bit cold. Need a coffee." Ianto replied.

"Shocking." Jack said with a smirk. "Look why don't you go put something other than your duvet on whilst I fire up the coffee machine for you – I promise not to try and make a drink." He added.

Ianto nodded. "Okay. Did you get anything for breakfast?" He asked.

"I bought a loaf of bread in case you fancied some toast." Jack offered.

"I'll take two slices." Ianto replied before wandering idly back into his bedroom where he deposited his duvet back onto his bed in a mangled heap. Going over to the chest of drawers that occupied the corner by the window Ianto opened the middle drawer and pulled out a pair of well worn jogging bottoms and pulled them on over his boxers before taking a jumper from the drawer above and pulling it over his head. From the first of the three smaller drawers he removed a pair of thick hiking boot socks and perched on the end of his bed as he smothered his feet in their warmth. He then got to his feet once more and padding out of the room and down to the kitchen.

"Jam or marmalade?" Jack asked as he spotted Ianto wander in still looking half dozed and pushing his hand through his short brown hair.

"Jam." Ianto replied going over to the coffee machine and setting about making two fresh mugs of steaming caffeine, hoping it would spark some energy in him.

A few minutes later the two men were settled on the sofa, Ianto cross-legged at one end with his plate balanced on his legs, and Jack curled up on the other end holding his plate near his face as he ate, both mugs of coffee set on the table before them.

"What's that?" Ianto asked gesturing vaguely at the parcel that was settled on the table in front of them.

Jack smiled. "That's your Christmas present." He pointed out lightly.

"Yours is in the bottom of my wardrobe." Ianto replied. "I'll go get it once I've finished this." He added.

"You didn't need to buy me anything." Jack said glancing at the younger man.

"You bought me something." Ianto pointed out.

"So." Jack said.

"So? That's your comeback? You're slipping Jack." Ianto said with a smirk as he laid his plate down on the table as he slid off the sofa and wandered off to his bedroom, returning a few moments later with a small package wrapped neatly in emerald green paper and finished off with a thick gold ribbon.

"Show off." Jack muttered as Ianto placed the package on the table beside Jack's offering.

Ianto sniggered. "Jealous much?" He replied with a wink.

"Well you're obviously feeling better. The infamous Ianto banter has returned with a vengeance." Jack remarked as he leant forward and placed his plate on the table and passing Ianto his coffee before taking his own.

"I aim to please." Ianto commented as he took a sip from his coffee.

"And you do it so well." Jack leered at his young lover before starting on his own drink.

"So… is this really the plan for the day?" Ianto asked after a brief eye-roll at Jack's leer.

"What, you and me sat on the sofa chilling out and drinking coffee? I hope so. I was thinking a few festive movies, and I bought a couple of steaks from the shop yesterday, and a few boxes of chocolates and biscuits. Plus there are presents to open. What else could you possibly need from Christmas?" Jack asked.

"Well when you put it like that." Ianto conceded with a grin. "Sounds ideal."

"I aim to please." Jack remarked lightly, echoing Ianto's early comment.

"Don't you just." Ianto said softly, a gentle blush gracing his cheeks when it became apparent that Jack had heard him.

The older man smirked. "Thanks for letting me gatecrash." He said suddenly.

"You're always welcome here Jack – you must know that by now." Ianto replied.

Jack grinned before turning uncommonly serious. "I know we never really talk about this… about us… but I'd like to. I worry that you don't really know what's going on in here." He said, tapping the side of his head lightly. "Or here." He added with a gentle pat on his chest.

Ianto smiled. "Presents first, then we'll talk yeah? More coffee?" He asked rising to his feet and heading into the kitchen.

"Thanks." Jack called after him, a little dejected by Ianto hasty exit.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Fluff overload alert. You have been warned. Some of you may need tissues.**

**Also, I apologise for where I leave this chapter, I just didn't want it to end up being ridiculously long. I have a few other bits planned for this before I end it.**

**Snow Alert – there are several inches outside my door and several more still falling, so if I do indeed get a day off work tomorrow (please!!!) I will update this, and rather topically "Snow Day" then.**

**Please review x**

"Here you go." Ianto said as he passed Jack a fresh mug of coffee before climbing back onto the sofa, curling up in the corner and cradling his own drink firmly in his hands. Jack smiled as he accepted the mug, taking a small sip before placing it on the coffee table to cool slightly. Before he leant back into his seat he picked up the red parcel he'd brought back from the Hub earlier and handed it a little nervously to Ianto.

"Merry Christmas Ianto." He said with a gentle smile.

"Thank you Jack." Ianto said as he placed his mug on the floor in front of the sofa and held the parcel in two hands staring at it as though he was trying to see through the paper to the contents inside.

"You're welcome." Jack said bowing his head lightly. "Are you going to open it, or just hold it?" He asked with a grin.

Ianto looked across the sofa at his lover and smiled. "Why do you think I don't know what's going on in your head… that I don't know how you feel about me?" He asked as he continued to clutch the parcel.

Jack's grin faltered. "Do you? Honestly?" He asked.

"Jack you are immortal and you are going to live far beyond my limited years, and that's assuming I make it past the average age of a Torchwood employee. You are going to be alive for an unfathomable length of time, and during that time you are going to meet millions of people. And some of those people will catch your eye. I don't fool myself that I am any more to you than a brief dalliance in your eternal life. But you know what Jack? It's okay. I will take you however I can get you, and I will hold on to you, and whatever we share for as long as my life will let me. You don't owe me anything, and I certainly don't need an explanation of events." Ianto spoke with a calmness that almost managed to hide the hint of anguish and tone of upset in his voice.

"Ianto…" Jack began.

"So – is this some new wild sex toy from the 37th Century? Or have you actually bought me a proper gift?" Ianto asked quickly as he cut Jack off from his reply. The grin and false enthusiasm in the Welshman's voice stabbed at Jack's heart almost as much as his previous statement.

"You are not a brief dalliance Ianto." Jack began. Ianto opened his mouth to speak again but Jack refused to be interrupted. "You have had your turn – now its mine." He said holding up one hand. "I have lived for hundreds of years and I have met so many people. And as you so eloquently put it, some of them caught my eye. I'm no angel Ianto – you know me better than that. You know that I have had more one-night stands and flings than even I can remember, and it's not something I am proud of. But the people in my life who I will never forget, the people who's memories will keep me going through my endless and eternal life, the people I will miss more than anyone else I come into contact with form an altogether shorter list. And you are definitely on that one. You Ianto Jones are at the top. Nobody in my life has ever got as close to me as you have. Nobody knows me better. I have never let anyone know me as well as you do, and I don't know if I ever will again. I am going to lose you Ianto. I am going to lose you sooner rather than later. Whilst our time together will be brief, at least in relation to my lifetime, you are no dalliance Ianto. You are the real deal. You are my other half. You are the love of my life Ianto. The love of my life." Jack spoke emphatically with a passion that Ianto had never witnessed before. His eyes were brimming with tears as he reinforced his point. "The love of my life. And I don't want you to ever think otherwise. Never think I don't love you. Never." His voice broke. Ianto swallowed as Jack reached out his hand and rested it delicately on the Welshman's cheek. "I love you so much Ianto. So much. And I am so sorry if you ever doubted that." Jack said as he brushed his thumb gently across Ianto's face.

Tears seeped from Ianto's eyes. "You love me?" He whispered.

Jack nodded as he smiled despite the tears that were now falling down his own cheeks. "So much." He murmured. "I don't want you take what you think you can get from me Ianto, I want you to take me. All of me. And I promise you that if you want me, if you want to stay with me, that I will let you in. I will try and let you in. There is still so much you don't know, but I want to share it with you. Only you." He explained.

"There is nothing I want more. There is nobody I want more. I have never wanted anybody more than I want you… than I need you Jack. I will always need you." Ianto said softly.

"And I will always be here. I will always be with you. I promise." Jack said as he leant towards Ianto, using the hand cupping the younger man's cheek to guide him closer and capturing his lips with his own. The two men had shared so many kisses over the years, but Ianto could not remember one so tender and loving.

"I love you so much." Ianto whispered as he rested his forehead against Jack's.

"I love you too." Jack replied as he beamed at the Welshman. "Now," He said, leaning back into his seat but pulling Ianto with him so he was nestled in his arm, "are you ever going to open that?" He asked glancing down at the red parcel Ianto was still clutching.

Ianto laughed softly. "I was going to, but you distracted me." He said.

"Open it now." Jack encouraged. "It works better now anyway." He added.

Ianto carefully began to peel back to tape that Jack had used to secure the gift. The immortal man was not renowned for his wrapping skills, but Ianto could tell he'd put his utmost effort into making his gift looks as neat and presentable as possible. The parcel was a perfect square with each length measuring around four inches. It was only a couple of inches deep, but despite its size it was fairly weighty. As he finally slipped the paper from the item captured within Ianto found he was holding a fairly simple black leather box that had a hinge at the back.

"Open it." Jack prompted softly.

Gripping the box firmly Ianto opened the hinged lid carefully, and gasped at the sight he found within. Laid on an opulent red silk cushion were three items. The first was a modest silver wristwatch that was of a simple classic design. Ianto fingered the rim of its face gently before moving his attention to the next item. Sterling silver cufflinks set with a deep ruby stone shimmered beneath the lighting of his room. The final of the three items was the plainest, but also the most meaningful. A simple platinum band, about half an inch wide with no markings or decorations on its exterior. As Ianto stared mutely at it Jack lifted it from its position on the cushion and held it up so that light reflected on its inner surface and it was possible to make out words.

"I will love you for all of eternity." Jack read the phrase he'd had engraved on the band. "And you can take that literally." He added with a soft smirk.

Ianto's face broke into a smile as he held out his left hand shakily and Jack slipped the ring onto his finger. It was a perfect fit.

"I used the Hub's security laser scans. I didn't realise they could measure everything so precisely." He explained when Ianto looked up into his eyes.

The Welshman nodded. "Thank you Jack." He breathed.  
Jack grinned. "You are so very welcome." He said, leaning in and kissing Ianto once more. "So do I get my gift now?" He asked enthusiastically, his mood similar to that of a child.

Ianto's smile fell from his face. "No." He said suddenly.

"What?" Jack asked confused.

"My gift to you is… well its just silly. I can't give you that now… not after this." Ianto protested.

"Don't be daft. Like I said before, you didn't need to buy me anything. I don't need anything from you but you." Jack pointed out. "Please can I have my gift?" He asked with a small pout.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Okay this one is short and sweet, and signals the end of this fluffy tale. Thanks for reading and reviewing, and keep your eyes open for a new much longer Jack and Ianto AU which I will begin uploading soon. Oh and by the way, the socks mentioned below DO exist. I gave my husband a pair a few Christmas' ago. Stay safe, and please review x**

As Jack tried to reach forward to claim the green package on the coffee table Ianto stopped him.

"No… let me buy you something else. It was just a comedy gift. I didn't expect you to buy me anything, let alone what you did." He explained.

"Ianto I wanted to buy you what I bought you. I wanted you to know how I felt about you, and how I will always feel about you. I can't make it formal; I can't marry you even though I want to because I don't really exist yet. My other marriages have all been fakes because I'm not due to be born for another three thousand years. But I needed you to know how I felt, and I wanted to get you something to symbolise that. Now, whatever is in that package is a gift from you to me, and whatever it is I will love it because you bought it for me." Jack reassured. "How bad can it be?" He quipped.

"Hideously." Ianto mused as he allowed Jack to reach forward and pick the package up. The gift had all the hallmarks of an Ianto Jones gift – it was neat and elegant, beautifully wrapped and infinitely tidier than Jack's offering. The immortal man held it in his hands and passed it from one hand to the other and back again as he tried to mentally guess what it was. The package was light and soft, and the expression on Ianto's face as Jack began to open it was one of fear and slight nausea. As the last of the paper and ribbon was discarded Jack laughed heartily at the sight before him.

"Don't pretend to like them." Ianto groaned as he brought his hands up to his face to hide his embarrassment.

"I'm not. I think they'll suit me. Don't you?" Jack asked with a beaming grin as he held up the emerald green braces that were adorned with miniature Santa's. Beneath them was a pair of red silk boxer shorts with the words 'Kiss Me I'm The Boss' in black script across the back. The final of the items was a pair of socks with the words "Jingle Balls" sewn into them.

"Oh my god. You do like them don't you?" Ianto moaned before laughing softly.

"These are my new favourite pants." Jack said waving the silk boxers in his hands.

Ianto laughed harder before dissolving into a coughing fit.

"Hey are you okay?" Jack asked concerned as he rubbed Ianto's back.

The Welshman nodded as he cleared his throat. "Apparently I'm not fighting fit just yet." He explained. "Look I know you claim to love your rather diabolical gift, but I am sorry." He said with a small smile.

"Don't be daft. I admit the socks are a little questionable, but I do love the pants. And I promise to wear the braces every December." Jack said with a smile.

"Oh goody – an annual reminder of my shocking gift buying. Perfect." Ianto relied sarcastically as he leant back into the seat.

Jack chuckled softly. "Now, do you want anything? Food? Drugs? A handsome older man?"

Ianto shook his head. "No I'm good for all three right now. Though I have taken the term 'older' to an alarming new level." He smirked as he rolled his head to one side to gaze at Jack who smiled back.

"You wanna sleep?" Jack asked, laughing as Ianto yawned. "Come on." He said as he rose to his feet, placing the gifts onto the table and holding out a hand to the Welshman. "Bed." He ordered lightly as Ianto took his hand and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and led slowly towards the bedroom. As they crossed the room Ianto closed the gap and brought his arms around the front of Jack and pulling him close, leaning his body against the immortal man's back as they walked.

"Stay with me this time?" Ianto murmured as he collapsed onto the bed.

Jack smiled as he climbed on to the bed beside Ianto and gathered him up into his arms, resting his chin on the younger mans shoulder as he held him tight. "For all of time." He whispered as Ianto's eyes slipped closed. Jack held him close as he breathing changed and he succumbed to sleep once more. "For all of time." He echoed softly as his own eyes closed and he drifted to sleep himself.


End file.
